


Let's Talk About ...

by kateyes085



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, OT6, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the alcohol flows, the late night gab session gets a little spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About ...

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Steve as pre-serum!Steve in the tags, but really it’s just little!Steve, like when he was small, but not as sickly as he got older.

~*~

As was their typical Saturday night ritual carried over from college, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha came over to Steve and Thor’s apartment to unwind after a long workweek.  The more alcohol consumed and the later the hour got, the more outrageous the over sharing could become, inevitably turning to sex. 

Steve had just excused himself for another beer when the discussion turned to orgasms.  The men discussed how unfair it was that women could have multiple orgasms in an hour while a guy puts in all that effort for one and then wait at least another hour to recover.  Natasha rolled her eyes at them as she traced a finger around her glass. 

"On my best night, and it only ever happened once, I got off three times in one night," Tony boasted to the group.

"Totally not fair," Bruce offered thoughtfully but did not offer any further information on his “best night.”

"It is possible," Thor said taking a sip of his beer to try and hide his smirk.

"What is?" Clint asked, not quite sure Thor was following their conversation.

"Some men are capable of having multiple orgasms in a night," he says.  Tony, Bruce, and Clint all looked at him in disbelief.  This even piqued Natasha’s attention.  "I'm telling you, I barely have to touch Steve to get him off. He can get off several times in an hour,” he confided in his friends. 

His friends continued to stare at him until Tony finally laughed, "You're so full of shit."  Thor smirked in response.  When Steve came back with his beer and tried to step over Thor's legs to resume his seat next to him on the couch, Thor pulled Steve into his lap and plucked the beer out of his hand handing it to Bruce to put on the coffee table.

"Thor? What’re you...," Steve asked uncertainly but trailed off as Thor slid a hand between his legs and cupped him.  Steve immediately melted against Thor's chest with a groan, parting his legs further allowing him better access. Thor palmed Steve through his khakis until he was nice and hard before unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock.  He tugged on it until Steve was panting out his release.

His friends watched open mouthed while Steve recovered, and when Clint finally found his tongue, he said, "Well, thanks for the show, but..."

"That was only the beginning," Thor said pulling Steve's come-covered shirt over his head and tossing it behind the sofa. "We're just getting started, aren't we, baby," Thor kissed Steve’s neck and loosely stroked him to keep him aroused and compliant.  Since Steve was barefoot already, Thor tugged and slid off his khakis and boxers down over his hips and had Bruce pull them off.  Naked and supplicant on Thor's lap, Steve was flipped over his knee until his ass was bared to the room. Thor reached between his legs and fondled his balls, giving them a rough pat. "See?" Thor pointed out, "getting hard again already."

"No way," Clint said, leaning forward.

Thor sucked his middle finger into his mouth and reached over to part Steve's cheeks revealing his tight, puckered hole.  He slicked Steve’s entrance with spit and inserted just the tip of his slicked finger.  He casually fucked the tip in and out until Steve was squirming and moaning, hips rolling back and forth until he came a second time trying to get the finger deeper inside of him.

"Number two," Thor said as he guided Steve back to his lap, ignoring the come stain on the side of the sofa. He pulled Steve's back to his chest, legs splayed wide open on either side of his denim-clad knees.  When Steve tensed at being placed so openly on display, Thor pinched and played with his nipples until Steve was arching into the contact and his legs relaxed.

"Jesus," Natasha murmured, "is he always so responsive,” leaning forward in her chair.

"Always," Thor kissed Steve's temple. "He'll do anything when he's like this, won't you, baby?" running his fingernail across Steve’s tender nipple.

"Anything for you," Steve murmurs on a hitch of breath.

Thor wrapped his large hand around Steve's shaft, pumping him hard once again, whispering in his ear, "Gonna share you with my friends...let them each take turns getting you off. You want that, baby?"  Steve's answering whimper was needy and low as he spilled over Thor's hand.  

Clint moved to kneel in front of the pair.  He trailed a finger through the cooling come on Steve's stomach.  He reached between Steve’s legs and smeared a thick coating of it over Steve's hole.  Clint just swirled it around, playing with it, “Someone did this to me once, and I think blew my brains out of my out my cock, I came so hard--always wanted to give it a try."  Thor watched and let him do his thing.  Clint stabbed at Steve's opening with his middle finger but didn't penetrate, just kept stabbing at it firmly with the tip. The stimulation had Steve's cock filling and his hips twitching in anticipation of a finger penetrating him, which never came.  When Steve was fully hard, Clint said softly, “Hold yourself open for me Steve.”  Clint opened his hand and spanked the little hole soundly.  Steve cried out, arching up at the sensation.  Thor’s arms are wrapped around Steve’s chest and hips holding him in place.  Clint continued to spank Steve’s puffy hole again two more times before they watched as Steve came again hard, trembling with the intensity of his orgasm.

"So fucking hot," Thor whispered, "gonna let me spank that naughty hole for you sometime, baby?"  Steve parted his lips for an acknowledging kiss as Clint and Tony traded places.

"Can you put him over your knee, like before?" Tony asked.  Thor gently manhandled Steve until he was draped over one knee again.  Tony pushed a pillow from the sofa beneath him to prop Steve’s ass up a little more.

"Might take him a bit longer to recover from that one," Thor told Tony as he parted Steve's cheeks.

"I'm in no hurry," Tony said as he swiped his tongue over Steve's hole, licking and lapping at it.  He moans at Steve’s flavor and happily kneads the soft supple globes in front of him.  At the first sign of a slight hitch in Steve's hips, Tony slipped his tongue into the tight heat and started fucking it in and out in earnest.  Tony was flexing his tongue inside and then swirling it wet and sloppy around the rim until Steve was rocking back against him with tiny, breathless mewls.

"Yeah," Thor said, rubbing circles in the small of Steve's back, "like that don't you."  Tony let Steve fuck himself on the tip of his tongue until he was panting, desperate for more. When his thrusts became erratic and it was evident he was going to come just from that, Tony grabbed Steve’s hips and pulled him back, driving his tongue deep.  Steve came with a muffled cry into the sofa.

When Tony slipped his tongue free, Thor surprised a gasp out of Steve by sliding two fingers into his still fluttering hole and stroking it.  "Fuck...no idea how much I'd like seeing you played with, baby" he breathed.  Steve whined and pressed back for more, lifting his ass until Thor milked another whimpering orgasm out of him.

"My turn?," Bruce asked taking Tony’s spot. "Hope you don't mind something a little more traditional."  At Thor's cocked brow he elaborated, "I just wanna suck his dick."

"Nothing wrong with that," Thor assured, then to Steve, "you love a good blowjob, don't you baby?" Steve sighed and nodded.

Steve's cock was sticky with come and flaccid as Bruce took it in his mouth. It was clear as he licked it clean that after coming in no less than five times, it was going to take some additional stimulation for him to get it up again.  Natasha took a swallow of her drink and slithered over next to them.  She popped an ice cube out of her mouth into her hand and started running it across Steve’s nipple.  Steve moaned in response.  She trails the ice over to the other nipple.  "Suck on them," Thor ordered, "He really gets off on it."  Natasha latched firmly onto one and threw the melting ice cube off to the side.  She seals her lips tightly around the pebbled flesh, twisting and pulling the other nipple in time.  Steve arched into her mouth reaching back fingers grasping and latching onto Thor’s wavy blonde hair.  With a gasp of pleasure, Steve’s cock came back to life once again.

"Yeah...," Thor purred, his voice heavy with arousal.  Bruce gave a hum of approval around the growing erection as Steve's hips stuttered, his body a rolling wave of reaction between the suction at his dick and at his nipples. "You like this, baby?" Thor asked. "Tell me you're as hot for this as I am,"  Steve moaned and bit his bottom lip, surrendering completely to the sensations rippling through his body as he turned his head, seeking Thor's mouth.  Thor swallowed hot his breathless whimpers until Steve wrenched his mouth away, arching his neck, as Bruce pressed an insistent finger into his hole, finding and stroking his sweet spot hard and fast in complete contrast to the slow, lazy suckling of his cock.

"Yeah, baby, come on," Thor encouraged, "one more and you're all mine. Come for me."  It was enough to push Steve over the edge with a weak keen, as he bucked into Bruce's mouth, trembling through his release, exhausted.

Mouths and fingers are carefully withdrawn, Steve was lifted and carried from the room. He could hear the rumble of Thor's voice as he was deposited on their bed and then disappeared for a moment to bid his friends goodnight. He was as naked as Steve was when he returned.  "You ready for me, baby?" he asked.  Steve parted his legs in response.

~*~


End file.
